


troublemakers

by cchascona



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bar fights, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, rebel shenanigans, they would have been the best of friends i will fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: Jyn’s smirk was positively devious, and she and Solo exchanged a look of complicity before breaking down in a fit of snickers, oblivious to the terrified look Leia and Cassian were exchanging.Karking hell, there’s two of them.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Leia Organa, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Jyn and Han would make great friends and drinking buddies, and then I started thinking about them together and this idea came to mind, and I could not resist writing it down!

Cassian truly had no idea why he needed to be involved in this situation too. This whole mess was, as it was the case with most messes going on around Base these days, entirely Han Solo’s fault. 

All right, so maybe it was a little Jyn’s fault too, which could explain why Cassian had gotten involved, but really, _he_ hadn’t done anything wrong.

He was just going about his day as usual, in the Intelligence Headquarters with Draven and the Princess, clearing up the details for his next assignment, when they had been interrupted by a shaky new recruit, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but in this room.

“Excuse me, General, Princess” he stuttered as he tried to salute and take a bow at the same time “Sorry to interrupt, but there has been a… _commotion_ in the mess hall”

“And do you think we at High Command concern ourselves with some ridiculous brawl between the lower ranking officials?” Draves barked at the recruit, and it’s a testimony to the kid’s courage that he doesn’t immediately turn on his heels and runs for his life.

“Forgive me, General but, it would seem that Captain Solo and Sargeant Erso were involved and - ”

Cassian and Leia were out the door before the poor kid can even finish the sentence. While they weren’t neither Jyn’s nor Solo’s direct superiors, they _had_ been the ones to more or less bring (or drag, depending on who was telling the story) them into the Rebellion, so it made sense that the other people on base would see Cassian and Leia as being somewhat responsible for them. 

When they get to the mess hall, Cassian’s first thought is that he’d seen war zones in better shape than this. Tables had been hurled away and benches were knocked down, some of them with their legs broken. There were trays and silverware scattered all around, and worst of all, the slime that they tried to pass as food around base was splashed over every available surface.

Jyn and Solo were sitting among the wreckage in wooden crates posing as benches, a medical droid fussing about them. Solo was sporting a black eye and Jyn was cradling her right hand in the left one, but it didn’t look like any permanent damage had been done.

In fact, the two were giggling, showing off their wounds and comparing them as if they were trophies. Cassian was not about to lie and say it wasn’t satisfactory to see their grins dying out when they saw Leia Organa marching in their direction.

“What. Happened?” she hissed through gritted teeth, hands on her hips, and it was enough to make even Cassian want to stand up straighter and apologise.

“Hey Princess, for once, it wasn’t my fault” Solo raised his hands at her in surrender, a sheepish gesture that only made Leia squint her eyes harder at him. Solo visibly wilted, before quickly pointing a finger at Jyn “she’s the one who started”

“Damn right I did, and I’d do it again” Jyn huffed, not looking the last bit sorry “the idiots had it coming”

After some questions and a lot of threats, they were able to piece everything together. Apparently, a group of new recruits had thought it was a good idea to approach Jyn and Solo while they were having lunch and minding their own business (really!) and call them “a mercenary and secret Imp”. Needless to say, things had escalated _very_ quickly from there.

Well, Cassian wasn’t one to usually condone officers starting out brawls among themselves, especially if they were of different ranks, but he was inclined to agree with Jyn on that one. The idiots indeed, had it coming. 

But then again Force knew that Jyn’s “there really isn't any problem that a punch in the face won’t solve” personal philosophy did _not_ need to be encouraged, especially now that it could result in someone being court-martialed, or worse, having to do _paperwork._

“And where are the recruits that started this whole thing?” Leia asked, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut. Cassian was fighting the urge to do the same, feeling a familiar migraine he was tempted to name “Erso” already forming inside his skull.

“In the medbay” Jyn’s smirk was positively _devious_ , and she and Solo exchanged a look of complicity before breaking down in a fit of snickers, oblivious to the terrified look Leia and Cassian were exchanging. 

_Karking hell, there’s two of them._

“Well, if neither of you is going to need medical assistance, I’d suggest you get back to your duties” Leia said in a tone that left no room for arguing” “And I will handle those recruits myself” she said, before turning on her heels and making her way out of the mess hall.

Cassian almost felt bad for the poor bastards, and judging by the grimace in Solo’s face, he was not the only one. Receiving a scolding from Leia Organa after losing a fight to Jyn Erso seemed almost like an overkill. But then again, those assholes really should know better than to walk around base insulting anyone, especially not two of the Rebellion’s heroes, and if that was what it took for the lesson to truly sink in, then it was fine by him. 

Jyn’s hand still looked a little swollen to him, and Solo was still pressing a makeshift ice pack to his left eye, but thankfully they were both smart enough to recognize a way out when presented with one, so they readily jumped to their feet and made their way out of the mess hall, making sure, Cassian noticed, to use the back door, and not the mess hall’s main entrance, the one the princess was heading to. 

He watched them go for a few moments (well, fine, he watched Jyn go, and Solo just happened to be in his line of vision too), before turning on his heels himself and following Leia back to Headquarters. They still had to finish their briefing, after all. 

“And I’d watch out if I were you, Solo” Leia called back, not bothering to look over her shoulder or slow her steps. “There’s only room for one criminal in the Alliance, and Erso is far more useful and better looking than you”

The affronted look in Solo’s face almost made the following paperwork and the migraine worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment telling me what you think, and here's [my tumblr](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk!


End file.
